Awesomelox One-shots
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: A series of One-shots with Awesomestar and Deadlox! Rated T for language, romance and some minor violence later on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is an Awesomelox packed story ITS SO FLUFFAH.

Fluffy: You called?

Me: no. Enjoy! This story will have a different format. POVs! It's a series of one shots

* * *

Poolside Romance

Awesomestar's POV

I slide quietly through the water in the giant pool in the Sky Army base. This early in the day, no one was here and I was enjoying the peace. I tug at my wetsuit, making sure it fit correctly before climbing out and heading towards the diving board. Once on, I put my arms over my head, flattened my ears and made my tail point straight down before jumping into the crystalline water.

When I resurface, smiling, I notice Deadlox walking into the pool area. He has green swim trunks on and... No shirt. I feel my cheeks heat up and I go underwater before he can see me.

It's not like I haven't seen Ty shirtless before, he was shirtless when I did EJM Tropical edition with him and Sky, okay he was wearing a bikini, but this is the first time it hit me that he was pretty good looking. If he sees me blushing... I can't hold my breath forever and I break the water's surface, but Deadlox isn't there.

I blink and look around then I feel his hands on my waist. "Ty!" I squeak as he spins me around to face him.

"What?~" He asks, a smirk on his face that I wanted to slap right off of his face.

"You know what!" I snap, furious to feel my cheeks heating up. " We promised each other we weren't going to tell anyone we're dating!"

Ty cocks an eyebrow. "Why do I have the feeling you broke that promise? Oh, right! You're a sneaky asshole."

I kick him in the shin, since we were underwater, it didn't have the desired effect. "Okay, Dawn and Cupquake know. Only because they blackmailed me into telling them."

"So the Butter Queen and Captain Shipper know?"

I roll my eyes. "Wow Ty, I didn't graduate high school, and even I know that you're a fucking idiot."

He glares at me, the single crimson eye that isn't covered by his bangs burning angrily. " It's really hard to love you sometimes!"

I kiss him briefly, just too shut him up. "I know, but I love you anyway." I dive under the water and swim away. I'm out of the pool and walking towards my room when I hear:

"DAMNIT AWESOMESTAR! GIVE ME MY FUCKING HEADPHONES I SWEAR TO NOTCH I WILL KILL YOU!"

* * *

So I have theory that Cupquake just likes shipping people and draws the fanart and writes the fanfics. First one shot down! Whoo!


	2. Punishment

Punishment

Oh dear StarClan I got a nosebleed while writing this chapter. It's more romantic than fluffy. Don't judge me just read the chapter and leave suggestions for other one shots. Please don't hate me...

* * *

"Shitshitshitshit!" Those words came out of my mouth when Ty's angry voice reached my ears. I race into my room and pull on my normal black tee shirt and pants. Normally I would throw on a green hunting jacket, but Dawn made me throw it away in favor of a sleeveless jean jacket. I only wore it because it made me look like a total badass.

Ty is smarter than he looks, and my room is the first place he will check ti find me. I run out as fast as I can, Deadlox's headphones around my neck. I almost run into Sky, but stop myself at the last second. He cocks an eyebrow.

"Stole Deadlox's headphones?"

I nod, I've been stealing Ty's headphones for years now, it's no surprise to anyone to see me running from him.

"You better get going AS."

I gasp out a thank you before running off again. I round a corner, preparing to hide in the Mineshaft, when I see Ty standing there, looking more amused than pissed.

"Hey Deady, how's it going?"

He steps close to me, a smirk graces his face. "Fine, but, I don't think I've been spending enough time with my girlfriend."

Before I can say a single swear word he throws me over his shoulder and starts walking. I pound my fists against his back. "Ty! Ty I swear to StarClan I will slay you if you don't put me down! I'm sorry! Ty!" When he doesn't respond, I start swearing in cat-tounge, the cat language. When he finally puts me down, we're in his room.

He slides his headphones off of my neck, and puts then aside. Deadlox leans closer to me, still smirking. " I told you I wasn't going to let you get away with stealing my headphones again." He kisses me, hard and passionately. He pins me down and I shudder underneath his grip. I struggle, but he keeps me down.

"So was that my punishment?" I ask. He chuckles and leans down, close to my cat ears.

"No way my little Star, I'm just getting started~"

His tone is deep, and I pray to StarClan that Ty locked the door, or, if he didn't, that nobody walks in. It's one of the few situations I've been in where I didn't want to do anything, I just wanted to lay next to Deadlox, stealing kisses and laughing.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice that Ty's trailing kisses down my neck, until he hits my collarbone. I gasp, then moan softly, then wishing I hadn't. Deadlox smirks, he obviously heard my moan.

"T-Ty, what if someone walks in?" He releases me, put pulls me back into another kiss, when we break for air, he answers me.

" No one will, I promise." I wasn't convinced. I scowl slightly, knowing that his promises meant he didn't know, Deadlox sighs and takes my hands in his. He says the thing he always does when I'm upset with him. "Honey, I love you, can you just please smile?"

I smile softly and he returns it.

"There's that smile Kit-Kat." He practically purrs. I swat lightly at him, before laying back on his bed. An idea popped into my head and an evil smile played across my lips.

I lean over to Deadlox, gently brushing his bangs out of his face. He tenses, then relaxes. My hands move to his collarbone, carefully working the muscle around the bone. Deadlox sighs gratefully and lays down. My hands go to his sides, and he knows what I'm doing to him, but doesn't resist like he normally would. He moans and again I smile slyly, like a fox smiles at a wounded rabbit, knowing that it is helpless against it.

"A-Awesome..." He moans, sitting up as much as he could with me practically on top of him. My hands slowly move upward, and I feel his muscles tighten as he attempts to kick me off of him. Deadlox tenses, trying to fight off the blissful feeling I gave him. I grin, knowing how pissed he was going to be later. Deadlox glares at me.

I rub the skin on his stomach, and he keeps struggling, but he can't get me off of him. I even see a tear or two forming around his eyes. "A-Awesomestar... Please... S-" He can't finish a single sentence while I'm doing this to him.

"You know I'm not going to Loxy." I purr, leaning closer to his face, gasping and fighting me. "I just love it when you beg though, you should do it more often." I run a hand through his brown hair, enjoying every moment of my 'punishment.' Deadlox opens his mouth, probably to start swearing, but he can't get the words out.

What is agony for him, is bliss for me. Deadlox thrashes weakly, moaning my name, and I put my finger to his lips. He's crying, not because he's in pain, because he's helpless against me, I could do whatever I wanted. It's adorable to see him like this, a moaning, tearful mess, instead of the calm, collected Deadlox I've come to love so dearly. He half sobs, half moans, " A-AS Please stop, please I-I can't take anymore..." I press my lips to his, then nip lightly at his neck.

Deadlox grits his teeth, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "I hate you." He manages to get out between moans. Ty shuts his eyes, trying to stifle various moans and gasps. It's impossible, I'm kissing his neck, my hands working his skin, which is warm and soft under my grasp. I knead his stomach, and his moans get louder, and his voice more desperate. "Why... Awesomestar, please. S-Starry, I- Please! S-Stap, d-don't do d-dis to me!"

When he actually begs, I freeze for a moment. Was I actually hurting him? Deadlox's eyes are still shut, and he's still gasping. No, he's stronger than that, and he never begs, I kiss him softly, my hands moving more slowly.

Ty stops gasping, and more moans replace them. He pulls me closer to him, kissing my neck as I massage the skin around his ribs. I slide them up to his neck, not choking him, but a small, circular motion that makes him go limp. I kiss him again, and move my hand down to massage his stomach under his white shirt. His face is still wet with tears, so I kiss the wet spots on his cheeks, holding him close.

Deadlox's eyes open, and he sits up again. I take my hand away from him but he stops me. "You know, I think my shirt is getting in your way." He takes it off and I feel my cheeks go bright red. He pulls me towards him, and his lips find my neck, then my collarbone.

I massage his back, trying to get Deadlox to start moaning again, I never thought I would hear him moan, nor did I ever think I wanted to. He then growls at me. " I can't let you get away with making me moan like that."

I giggle lightly. "Not to mention making you cry, awww, does Wittle Loxy not like it when I make him beg?" I tease, ruffling his brown hair.

Deadlox slaps my hand away. "I wasn't begging! I was asking! No begging occurred at all!"

I snicker, then push him back so he's laying down again. I feel him tense, bracing himself for more, but I simply lay my head on his bare chest. "Oh really Deady? As I recall you said and I quote; 'Why... Awesomestar, please. S-Starry, I- Please! S-Stap, d-don't do d-dis to me!'"

Deadlox growls. "That's a low blow Starry, you know I hate it when you do that to me!" He sits up, crossing his arms over his chest.

I mock confusion, an act that will anger him to no end. "You'll have to be more specific. Do you hate it when I make you moan like that? Or," I smile, my tail swishing around. "Do you hate the fact that it's so easy to make you?"

Deadlox rolls his eyes. "I just wasn't

ready, if I had known you were going to do that, I wouldn't have let you do it. Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

I smile again, a little sheepishly. "It is kind of funny, who would have guessed that out of all the things to make you beg, it-"

I'm cut off when Deadlox pins me against his bed, his face close to mine. "You're acting like I can't get the same reaction out of you. Sweetie, I think we both know I can, and I will." Oh shit he's pissed. "You know, I'll have to greaten your punishment. Maybe you'll leave my headphones alone from now on~ "

I pray to StarClan that no one notices that Deadlox and I are gone, because I think my punishment will last a long time.

* * *

They didn't do anything bad, I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Oneshot! Serious time, guys, I'm in High School, and I have a lot of homework. My parents don't know that I write FanFiction, and it needs to stay that way (I write all my stories on my phone) because they wouldn't approve of it. I need to keep my grades up, keep my Fanficton life separate from my normal life, and keep writing stories. It's hard. So updates for a while will be few and far between. I'm sorry, I but off more than I can chew, but I can guarantee a Halloween and a Christmas chapter for Stories of Lapis Lake, a better version of Dark Summer, and I will be taking down some stories I know I'm not going to finish. I love you guys alright, and if you need an OC for a story, use Awesomestar, I won't mind!

-This is actually September 1st, which is Awesomestar's birthday.-

-—-

Awesomestar's POV

Ah a beautiful dawn in Minecraftia, in September, where fall is starting to show it's- September?!

I jolt out of my bed and rush to the calendar I have hanging on my wooden plank wall. "Sorry about this calendar." I say as I rip off the page that showed the month of August.

September 1st, the birthday of Awesomestar Bloodypaws. How could I forget that it was my birthday today?! I mentally slap myself as I get dressed. The sun was slowly rising, turning the sky into a array of color.

I stride outside of my room, heading down the stairs to find my deer Atlantis waiting for me. He had grown so much over the past months, he stood up to my chest, and had sharp antlers growing out of his blue head.

"Morning buddy, want some breakfast?"

He responded by butting me lightly, pushing me towards the kitchen.

I don't speak deer, but I'm assuming that meant: 'Feed me or I'll gut you woman.'

After feeding Atlantis grass and some special deer food Cupquake gave me, I checked my phone and found that several of my friends had sent me messages:

CaptainSparklez: Hey Awesomestar, just wanted to say happy birthday.

Bodil: Happy Birthday AS! Gosh you're old XD

Bash: HOW DO YOU TURN CAPSLOCK OFF?! Oh, Happy birthday!

Cupquake: Heeeeeyyyy girlfriend! Happy birthday! U doing anything with Ty? -nudge nudge-

Antvenom: Yo Awesome! Happy birthday! Maybe we could play a few PVP mini games later to celebrate!

I smiled as I read them, while Bodil called me old every year and Bash could never remember how to turn caps-lock off, it was sweet of them to remember. Then I saw that Ty had texted me.

Deadlox: Hey loser :) Happy Birthday, it surprises me that you haven't gotten yourself killed yet. Meet me in my room at Base when you get there.

I looked at the clock then to my pet. "Behave yourself young man, if I come home and the house is wrecked you're sleeping outside."

Atlantis bayed in response and I darted out the door and raced towards the Sky Army Base in the middle of Lapis Lake.

I go inside and head towards the house-like area where most of Sky's friends hung out during the day.

In the dining area Jerome and Mitch greet me. "Hey Awesomestar!"

I smile, not just because I'm glad to see them, but because '#Merome' had been written on Mitch's face.

Mitch notices I'm starting at his forehead and attempts to rub it off. "Biggums, if I ever find out who did this..."

Jerome places his furry hand on Mitch's shoulder. "Ah Biggums we'll find them. So Awesomestar, Mitch and I got you something for your birthday..."

I blink, I never really asked for anything for my birthday or for Christmas, so this came as a bit of a shock to me. "Guys, thanks, but you didn't have to get me anything..."

Mitch smiles. "We know! But Jerome had such a good idea we had to follow through!" He hands me a box, and when I open it, my jaw drops.

Inside, is a single Pokéball, with a Pokémon already inside of it. I slowly take the ball in my hand a release the Pokémon, it appears, a Shinx.

"Jerome, Mitch, I- how did you-"

Jerome chuckles. "You seem to like watching us train our pixelmon, and the only thing better than watching is actually training yourself! We didn't exactly know which one to get you, so we went and looked for weak pixelmon that evolved into much more powerful ones. So Shinx."

I hold out the Pokéball and return Shinx to it. "T-thank you guys so much!"

They grin, proud to see that I liked their gift. "We'll start training you later, just come talk to us okay?"

"Sure!"

Jerome and Mitch walk off, talking about how Betty's Hydro Pump could possibly wash the '#Merome 'off of Mitch's forehead.

I go to Deadlox's room, and he greets me with a smirk on his face. I walk inside and he pulls me close to him. "Wow, subtle much?" I ask, though my arms are around him in an instant.

"Don't be a hypocrite, love." He responds, nipping at my ears. "The others won't be up for a while so..."

I change into my cat form to he has to carry me over to his bed, changing back as soon as he sets me down. He lays down next to me and I press against him.

I'm practically alseep as soon as he pulls me closer to him, his lips find my neck, gently sucking at the tender skin, causing me to moan softly.

I wrap my tail around Ty, holding him close, as my hands go to his sides, my fingers hooking around the belt loops of his pants.

I tug softly at his pants, causing him to whimper. Deadlox presses his lips to mine, softly at first, but becoming rougher and more passionate. I moan and Ty deepens the kiss, holding my head in place.

When we have to break apart, Deadlox sits up, pulling me up with him. Again our lips find each other and he harshly moves against me, pushing me down so that he's on top, a tactic I use on a regular basis.

With Ty on top of me I remember all the times I had him pinned, he was at my mercy. Oh, how the tables have turned. He plants a few kisses on my neck, before attacking my lips once more. When it comes to kissing, Deady plays dirty, not that I'm complaining.

My lips are numb by the time he finally removes his mouth from mine. He leans down again, close to my ears. "I love you."

"I love you too..." I whisper, before Ty nips at my ears and lies back down, pulling his covers up. He smiles at me, not evily, or like he was planning something, one of his genuine smiles that made my heart stop.

My hands go to his shoulders, trying to get him to relax, sadly, he knew what I wanted to do, and tensed. "That's not going to work for a while Starry~"

"Don't call me Starry."

He scratches the area behind my ears, causing me to relax and sigh in contempt. "Nah, you call me Deady, so I think I should be allowed my own nickname for you."

"What about Kit-Kat?" I object resisting the urge to purr as he continued to scratch my cat ears.

"I call you that when there are people around," he reminds me, pressing his forehead to mine. "I need something to call you in private. My little Star, and Starry."

My hands again go to Deadlox's sides and I start purring, much to my embarrassment. Ty smiles as he realizes what I'm doing.

"You should purr more often," He chuckles, kissing my left ear. "It's so adorable! Not to mention that it makes you blush. Don't think I can't notice."

I curse under my breath, my blush intensifying as I do so. "Stop it Ty, you're being cruel."

Ty holds me close, my head against his chest so I can hear his heartbeat. "Maybe so, but not nearly as cruel as you were a few months ago, you little monster."

Ty's heartbeat is steady, and like it always does, it calms me down. As long as his heart is beating, I'll be okay. "But I'm your little monster Loxy," running a hand down his neck. "Don't forget that."

My hands slip under his white shirt, and I raise an eyebrow. Deadlox obliges, removing his shirt and smirking. I expected him to make some smart-ass comment about how I was still purring, but he was silent.

I press my head to his lower chest, the gentle rhythm of his breathing made my purr grow louder and my blush returned.

Deadlox seems to have dozed off, chest rising and falling, eyes closed, looking so peaceful. Something I couldn't allow.

I sigh, changing into cat mode, walking over to him. Carefully I slide his headphones off. The effect is immediate. He jolts awake and I change back, setting his headphones aside.

I kiss his ears, as Ty accepts the fact that I wasn't going to let him sleep.

He rolls over so he's laying on his stomach and yawns. "So are we going to do anything special for your birthday? Just you and me?"

I nuzzle his neck, surprised and pleased to see him blush. "I don't know, maybe you could share that stash of cookies I know you have."

"No. I don't share."

"Deady!" I whine. "Please? I won't take your headphones again!"

Deadlox perks up. "Oh! That reminds me!" He gets up and after a few minutes gives me a small box. When I open it, my eyes widen. "T-Ty! H-how?"

A silver necklace with two charms, the symbol of MineClan, a square cat's head with a sword crossing over a pickax, and a pair of headphones that looked like his.

He smiles shyly. "D-do you like it?"

I throw my arms around him. "I love it! Loxy how did you even-"

"I know some people." He replies, accepting my embrace.

I start purring for the third time, my tail swishing back and forth like a dog's. Deadlox takes the necklace. "Turn around, I'll put it on for you."

I oblige, and my best friend/boyfriend fastens the silver chain around my neck. I turn back around and kiss him again. We're getting pretty rough when Ty's door opens. Jerome and Mitch.

"Shit." Those words were an understatement. I blush, and glance nervously at Deadlox, who had the same bright red tinge and the same 'we're fucked' expression.

Mitch smirks "I told you Biggums, I knew they liked each other. I just didn't think they'd act on it."

Jerome chuckles. "Yeah, did we interrupt something Ty?"

"Yes." Ty spits out coldly.

Jerome raises his bacca paws. "Calm down Deadlox. Don't go Ender Jumper."

Deadlox's eyes narrowed and I was afraid that he WAS going to go Ender Jumper crazy on Jerome ANC Mitch, so I put my hand on his and shot him a look that said 'Don't'.

Deadlox sighs. "Why are you here?"

Mitch leans against the door frame. "We just heard moaning and thought we had a ghost problem."

Deadlox's expression turns to steel. "Tell a single soul and I will murder you in your sleep. And you'll never know when I'll do it, but I WILL."

Mitch rolls his eyes. "Why would we? Just use protection." He exits, Jerome following close behind.

"B-but we're not... Do t-they think that- we're doing 'it'?!" I sputter.

Ty pulls me closer. Kissing my neck again. "Who cares what they think my Star? You're mine and mine alone, and I'm yours. That's all that matters. Right now anyways."

"That's some real sappy shit Loxy-Boy." I point out, using his least favorite nickname.

Deadlox shrugs. "It seems right, I mean, just a few months ago we were wondering if we would ever end up together. As more than friends. Now here we are."

I smile. "It does, I mean after the crap we have to deal with, I think we deserve a happy ending."

Deadlox snickers. "Now who's being sappy Awesomestar?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Alright." I forcibly kiss him again, careful to avoid making too much noise. I hold his head on place as things start heating up. We have break for air, panting, before going at it again.

About an hour later Deadlox manages to pin me down. I sigh. Then stiffen. "Deady, what time is it?"

Deadlox checks his phone. "About 10:30 AM. Why?"

I smile weakly. "We've been doing this for 4 hours, and I don't want to stop anytime soon.

Ty literally lies down on top of me, grinning as my cheeks heat up. "We don't have to. Wanna try for 8?"

"Two words. Hell. Yes."

Surprisingly no one checks on us. Later as I'm gasping and panting realizing how hot Deadlox's room was.

Deadlox yawns, and settles back down on his bed. I scamper over and lay down in my rightful place, cuddling with my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah AU, And if you're sensitive to suicide and stuff like that, don't read.

—-/-/-

Deadlox died a few months ago. His blood pouring out of a deep wound a squid had cut into him.

He died in Awesomestar's arms. He told her to be strong. She promised him she would. She lied.

Awesomestar lost the one thing keeping her sane. She had already lost so much. Her family, her entire world, MineClan, and now the one person she had loved the most.

She bore the sparkling engagement ring on her finger, refusing to take it off.

Twisting the golden band, she is reminded of the boy who gave it to her when he asked her to marry him.

Deadlox was going to marry her in just a few weeks, but that one battle took him away from his little Star.

Awesomestar had gone dress-shopping with Dawn and Cupquake. The shimmering white dress lay in a box in her closet, never to be worn.

Deadlox had wanted to see Awesomestar walk down the aisle, to meet him and seal their love with a single kiss.

If only...

If only...

If only...

But fate had a cruel laugh at the duo's expense, taking the only thing that could possibly hurt Awesomestar, her other half.

It was no surprise to anyone when they heard the gunshot, they just wondered why it took her so long to do it.

They weren't prepared for what they saw when they opened the door to AS' room. She hung, a chair laying on the floor next to a bloodied gun, blood dripped from the hole in Awesomestar's head to the floor.

On her bed there was her suicide note. It read:

Dear Friends,

If you are reading this, that means I have taken my life. It must be pretty obvious why I did so, but allow me to clarify: Deadlox died.

You might not understand, so I'll paint you a picture. Imagine the person you love proposing to you, imagine making wedding plans and deciding the Best Man and the Maid of Honor, imagine being able to spend the rest of your life with your one true love.

That was supposed to happen to me. But, as the universe hates me, Deadlox's life ended just weeks before we were to be married.

I fucking loved him. He kept me sane, he helped me be strong. I never realized how weak I am without him. Too weak to move on.

I couldn't wait. I wanted to see him again. I'm sorry for any pain this causes you, but, it will get better. You'll move on.

Take care of Atlantis alright? I love you guys. I'll miss you.

-Awesomestar Bloodypaws.

"Awesomestar."

That voice made Awesomestar's now unbeating heart lurch.

"Deadlox."

The deceased male embraces her, crying slightly. "Why?"

"I-I couldn't live without you."

"Now you don't have to. My only regret is that we couldn't have lived just a little longer." Deadlox whispered. "Come on, there are some people who want to meet you."

Mossystone, in her human form cries out when she sees her adopted sister. "Awesomestar!" She rushes over, hugging her 'twin' tightly. "I've missed you! Oh my StarClan, I finally get to see you again."

Deadlox grasps his beloved's hand. "Come on, we have an Aether to explore. And our own infinity to do it."

Yeah this. Can you guys submit ideas? Please?


	5. Chapter 5

So SpiritedandLoyal wanted a Oneshot with Awesomestar and Deadlox cooking so here it is!

Awesomestar's POV.

I wake up to find that the person I spent the night cuddling with wasn't there. Stupid Ty. Leaving me to wake up on my own. At least he let me sleep for once.

Sighing, I get out of my bed. I don't bother getting dressed. My oversized tee-shirt and boxers (that didn't belong to Ty) would be fine for my day's agenda: Nothing.

"Awesomestar?" Deadlox's voice calls. "I kinda need you..."

Smiling, I head downstairs to find Deadlox, wearing the exact same thing he was wearing the night before, his white shirt and pajama bottoms.

Deadlox is currently raiding my fridge, which I only allow him to do because he spends so much time here it's practically his house too.

I wrap my arms around him, planting a kiss on his neck. "Good morning Loxy." I mumble.

Ty turns around and hugs me, his chin resting on my head. "Morning beautiful. Sleep well?"

"Yea." I yawn. "I dunno why you're up so early!"

Deadlox smirks. "Try 2 in the afternoon sleepyhead. We stayed up too late again."

"We did not! Okay we did." I admit. "Stop hogging the fridge, I'm hungry too."

Deadlox obliges, shifting over so I could see what I stocked it with. Nothing big, eggs, milk, meats, sugar, wheat.

An idea pops into my head and I grab the eggs, milk, wheat and sugar, as well as several cans of various colors of buttermilk frosting.

Ty's eyes light up when he realizes what I'm doing. "Cupcakes? Really?"

My tail smacks his arm. It hurts more than it sounds, I can make that thing crack like a whip when I wanted it to.

I didn't hit Deadlox hard enough to actually hurt him, but it was enough to make him wince.

"You don't share your stash with me, so why not?"

Deadlox kisses my cheek. "I guess you're right, my little Star."

Making the cupcake batter was a tedious process. We had to mix it, find out that we didn't add coca beans, got into a small argument about who had to go get them, mix the batter (AGAIN), pour the batter into the cupcake mold, and finally we had to decide who got to lick the bowl.

"I should lick it. You have your stash."

"It's just cookies! Not cupcake batter! Sharing is caring!" Deadlox crosses his arms.

"Well I don't care." I grab a large spoon and scrape the chocolate liquid into an area, then slip it inside my mouth. I just slipped the spoon inside my mouth for the second time when Ty's lips crash against against my own.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Deadlox shoves his tongue inside my mouth. The taste of the chocolate batter, combined with the feel of Deadlox's tongue against my own made me melt.

Deadlox finally breaks the kiss, causing me to whimper in disappointment.

"That was mean. Jerk." I pout.

Ty smirks. "That's love sweetie, get used to it."

I scowl. "You're still a jerk."

What followed was an argument that ended in one of our better make-out sessions.

"T-Ty..."

"Hmm? What?" Deadlox asks, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I think the cupcakes are done."

We had made nine of them. Four for me, four for Deadlox, and one to share.

Setting the icing down on my kitchen table, I get out a butter knife and start slapping icing on my first cupcake. After a unhealthy amount of buttercream had been plied on, I started on the others.

I start thinking about how I was going to decorate my half of the cupcake Deadlox and I were going to share. I thought about using silver icing, my favorite color, when I noticed my tail swishing around. The glistening black fur reminded me of coal.

I was gently piling sparkling black buttercream on my half when I notice Deadlox's half was white icing, and he was piping green musical notes on it.

When we were finished, Deadlox and I start eating it at the same time, until our lips touch in classic Lady and the Tramp style.

"This was fun wasn't it?" Deadlox asks, scratching me behind the ears, my one weakness.

"Yeah, but I still feel sick."

"I guess five cupcakes was a little much."

"YOU DON'T SAY?!"


End file.
